


Despicable

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And ressurection, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Possession, Dark, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: See – here’s what happened. The boy? He died. But he couldn’t let go – so he stole a little something. And gave himself up in turn. But they don’t know that. They don’t know what he is, who he belongs to. They think he’s one of them. And – here’s what’s going to happen.He’s going to end them all. And then? Then, Gotham will rise. On the wings of a Bat.





	Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> 'cuz i'm a god damn genius, here's a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDnI-H0stdilyZf5ta6pqzq4xQ5P4jZR6) of all the songs mentioned/used sorted by chapter. 10/ 10 would recommend, and will be updated as chapters are posted (to avoid spoilers).

_The boy who fell into the sky –_

_—had no one there to watch him cry –_

_—He looked at you with his empty eyes and said;_

“I’m doing you a favor”

 

-

 

               He thinks - and it’s hard to think, hard to focus on anything else but the nauseous light-headedness spotting his vision black and making his breath light and weak – that he’s… _glad_. He’s terrified, crying so hard his chest is thrumming like a drum, eyes stinging and face wet, his nose running so much he can’t breathe out of it, and everything _hurts_ , white-hot and blistering, but –

Mom’s not moving anymore, fallen still on the concrete. He can see her out of the corner of his eye, but he can’t turn his head. Can’t face her. He hopes she’ll be alright.

He can’t hear the laughing anymore. Just the _thud_ of his own heart. He thinks that’s a good thing, maybe.

There’s a blur above him, a slate-grey smear slashing through the air towards him, and he closes his eyes. He hears the impact – but doesn’t feel it.

Doesn’t feel _anything_.

 

-

 

He isn’t quite sure how long he spends drifting, when he feels it. The barest shiver of contact, crawling along his whole being like a flame.

He isn’t quite sure where his body is, but he turns into it. Clings to it.

And opens his eyes with a violent gasp.

 

-

 

The hand that touches his cheek is grey like stone, marbled with cracks and weathered with time. Gauntleted in black cloth like liquid night and metal like starlight, he feels the drag of a talon-tip against his lip.

He looks up into void and frowns.

“I know you.”

And the void laughs, the sound warm and _hungry_. He finds it comforting, leans into the void’s touch.

_Jason._

“Yeah.” He breathes.

The void’s other hand rises, fingers uncurling as if expecting something. He stares for a moment, silent and blinking. And the void waits.

He readjusts his grip on the warmth clutched to his chest, and takes the offered hand.

“Do you know my mother? Or where she is?”

_You have no need of her,_ the void says, and pulls him closer, until he’s tucked up against the void’s chest. The metal and silk shiver at his touch, ripple like water, and then pour over his skin like shimmery ink.

He sucks in a breath to protest, glaring up at the void –

_You have me._

And he falters, breath catching in his throat.

_Do I have you?_ The void asks, and he sinks into the void’s embrace.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOO VERY AU. MUCH AU. VERY MUCH AU. KEEP THAT IN MIND PLZ.
> 
> wtf cal, you say, why the hell do you keep posting random dc shit when you haven't updated ur zelda shit in a literal year, and ha, I laugh, crying as i continue to procrastinate, watch it be two.
> 
> Despicable by Grandson is a Mood and lovely and is what the title/quote are from. But Ghost by Mystery Skulls? Is literally what kicked my ass into gear? Like I've loved the song for a while but i recently found the official music video - not the animated one but that's 10/10, but the official one?! And like wtf?! Holy shit?! That is a goddamn work of art!! It's beautiful, and I love it, and I WILL NEVER STOP PLAYING IT highly recommend that y'all check it out. Beware the jump scare at the end tho.


End file.
